


"I should throw knives at people more often."

by themagnificentquack



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, and i love her, helena can't interact with other humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Helena throws a knife at Dinah. they kiss. also there's some stuff in between. (but not a lot honestly)
Relationships: Black Canary/Huntress, Dinah Lance/Helena Burtinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	"I should throw knives at people more often."

Dinah mounted the final steps to Helena's apartment, breathing heavily. She was in excellent physical condition but eight flights was a lot, even for her. She was sure Helena could manage it easily though. She could do anything. 

Well, except communicate with other people- which worried Dinah. She was certain Helena was into her. That woman was beautiful, and tough, and so fun to be around, but she could not control her staring to save her life. What Dinah wasn't certain of, was whether Helena was interested in a relationship. A lifetime of revenge and murder doesn't exactly lend itself to romance and Dinah had no desire to make Helena uncomfortable. It could mess with the team dynamic. 

But she eventually decided that the potential reward was worth the risk. So, heart beating wildly, Dinah raised her hand to knock on Helena's door. 

Before she could do so, a thud sounded against the other side of the door. Dinah jumped back a little at the sudden impact. Dinah recognized that sound. "Helena did you just throw a fucking knife at me?" She called. 

Hurried footsteps sounded in the apartment and the door opened slightly and Helena's head poked out, her face red with embarrassment. "Sorry," she said, grimacing. "I was expecting someone else." She opened the door wider, letting Dinah in. 

"Who were you expecting?" Dinah asked. She was about to make a witty comment- because god she loved Helena's laugh- but her voice trailed off when Helena reached over to pull the knife from the door, her tank top making it clearly visible when the muscles in her shoulder flexed with the strain. Dinah swallowed, finding her throat was dry all of a sudden. 

"White male, brown hair, red t-shirt, white dog," Helena said. "What?" Dinah asked in reply, baffled by the seemingly random nouns Helena had just listed off, and maybe still a little distracted by her arms. Helena turned to face her, confronting Dinah with her beautiful brown eyes. Dinah shook herself out of it, forcing herself to focus as Helena said, "He passed the apartment building twice before I lost him. I figure he was casing the area." Suddenly, the list from earlier made sense and Dinah burst out laughing before she could stop herself. "Are you sure he wasn't just walking his dog?" she asked. "Oh," Helena replied, the anger in her eyes dissipating. "That could be a possibility," she admitted. 

Dinah's breath caught in her throat when Helena met her obnoxious grin with a small smile of her own. "Can I kiss you?" she asked tentatively. Helena's eyes widened and Dinah opened her mouth to backtrack, but before she could say anything, Helena surged forward and kissed her soundly, trapping Dinah's bottom lip with her own. Dinah sighed into the kiss and ran her hand through Helena's short hair, the other hand on her hip, pulling her closer. 

Helena broke the kiss first, but she remained in Dinah's arms, so close that Dinah could count her eyelashes. Helena grinned and said, "I should throw knives at people more often".


End file.
